disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Adventures of The Little Einsteins
The New Adventures of The Little Einsteins is an animated television series made by Walt Disney Television Animation and TBA and TBA which aired in TBA, based on the original Little Einsteins TV Show after it got cancelled in 2009. They also have signature colors, too. The we've got a mission song returns too. Episodes Season 1 *The Missing Valentines - Everyone gets valentines in the mail except for June. *The Missing Carnival ticket - Everyone gets tickets to the carnival in the mail except for Quincy who gets mad. *What is that Noise? - In the middle of one night, a strange sound is keeping the Leo and the others up at night and they come to a woods to find out what was making the noise. *TBA - *June's Birthday Rescue - It's June's birthday, but Leo, Quincy, and Annie get trapped in a temple while they were trying to get her a birthday present. Can June, Rocket, and a little blue bird save them? *Quincy's Tricky Tooth - Quincy has a loose tooth, but he is the only one in the team that has not lost any of his baby teeth yet, so he and his friends try some methods to get it out, but it comes out easily when he sneezes after smelling a flower. *TBA - *The Toy Kingdom - June and Annie receive a note from the Toy Prince, saying that a selfish princess is capturing toys for herself. But with Leo, Quincy, and Rocket away; June and Annie have to go by themselves. Can the girls stop the princess and rescue the toys? *A Mission of Three - Leo is sick and so only Annie, Quincy, June and Rocket can go on a mission to find a cure. *Glasses of Water - Leo lost his glasses in the Mississippi river and cannot see and wants to get them back because the whole world appears to him as a blurry kaleidoscopic nightmare. Season 2 *The Rhythm of the Jungle - Quincy and June go on a mission to find Leo, Annie and Rocket stuck in the mud. Can June and Quincy save them from being stuck in the bottom by using a new two seat helicopter named "Bruce" which they pilot. *The Mysterious Fun House- Quincy and June aboard Bruce come across a mysterious fun house at the carnival and they get trapped inside. So it's up to Leo, Annie and Rocket to save them. *A Mission of Two - Leo, Rocket and Annie get sick to only Quincy, June and Bruce the helicopter can go on a mission to find another cure. *A trip to Candyland - Quincy and Leo receive a note from King Chocolate of Candy Land saying that Colonel Licorice is capturing King Lemon, Strawberry, and Grape for himself but not necessarily in that order. But with June, and Annie away, Quincy and Leo have to go alone with Rocket. Can the boys stop Colonel Licorice from taking those three kings? Category:Disney Junior TV Shows Category:Little Einsteins